Techniques for obtaining packets transmitted and received between a client device and a server device in a remote desktop environment, and analyzing the state of a network are known (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-13920).
A round-trip time (RU) is known as quality information of a network. The RU is one of the factors indicating a network delay. The RU is the sum total of a time period from when the client device transmits one packet included in an operation command, for example to when the server device receives the packet of the operation command, and a time period from when the server device transmits one packet included in a drawing command, for example, as a response of the operation command to when the client device receives the packet of the drawing command.
A user physically feels quality of a network by a time period from when the user has actually performed operation, such as moving a mouse, or the like to when image data received from the server device is displayed after drawing processing. Accordingly, a case arises when there is a difference between quality evaluation of a network, and physical feeling quality felt by a user if an RU is only used for quality evaluation of a network.
When a user uses a remote desktop environment provided by a data center, there are cases where the difference arises in physical feeling quality toward a request from the user at a first point, which is located near the data center, and a request from the user at a second point, which is located overseas, or the like, for example. It is assumed that the difference is caused by various factors, such as a distance from the data center to the first point or the second point, a network band, and the like. Accordingly, if an attempt is made to use a remote desktop environment at a new observation point, there is a problem in that it is difficult to obtain physical feeling quality unless a user actually uses the remote desktop environment at the observation point.
As a result, there are cases where even if a user is satisfied with a remote desktop environment at the first point, the user is annoyed by a slow response time in the remote desktop environment at a new observation point, and the user finds it difficult and unsatisfied to use the environment, and the like. As described above, it is desirable to make it possible to estimate a response time in the case of using network quality information at another environment based on a response time observed at an environment actually used.